Names
by coralkiki
Summary: Harry Potter characters reflecting over the meanings of their names,
1. Stella Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :'( If you reccognize something it's J.K.R's work :)**

* * *

Stella stared at her reflection. Her tall and slim figure, long curly red hair, the angular face and her awesome brown eyes that had small grey swirls inn them, a perfect mix of her father and mother's eyes. She looked back at her tear stained face. She was good looking, not supermodel gorgeous, but not ugly either, but she'd give that away anytime if she could change her name. Stella chuckled. Maybe not anytime, but she would this time. She was sick and tired of everyone calling her a death-eater one minute, and asking about her uncle Harry the next. She hated how everyone wanted to be her friend just because she came from a rich and famous family.

Some were nice, like Kate or Amanda, but you also had people like Justine or Richard. Especially Richard. His brother Joey was nice enough, but Richard? He was just plain evil. He definitely sided with the "Stella-is-a-Malfoy-and-therefore-she-is-a-death-eater" crowd. Professor Longbottom and Joey seemed to be coming through to him with the fact that Stella, Leo and Juliette weren't actually death eaters and neither was their father Scorpius, but some days, like today, he just couldn't resist pointing out that she was a Malfoy.

It all started in History of Magic class. Till then, he'd been acting nice and asked questions about Harry and her grandparents, while Joey ran after quill he'd borrowed from his brother the day before. Stella was almost starting to believe that Richard actually was a nice person like Joey said. He smiled and said hi and cracked a couple of really good jokes. Of course the Gryffindors had just started working on the war in History Of Magic. They'd had a little about the war heroes, but today the topic was death eaters, which reminded Richard about Stella's relationship to the Malfoys and the rest of the Death eaters like Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, which her whole family was pretty much trying to forget. No-one cared that Draco Malfoy was Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin's cousin or that Scorpius Malfoy was Teddy Lupin's third cousin.

Stella sighed. No-one cared about all the cool people she was related to, or about the heroes from the war. The only thing people cared about was her surname, Malfoy. No-one cared about her relationship to the Lupin triplets, the ever popular Remus, Colin and Nymphadora. No-one cared that two thirds of the golden trio were her grandparents or even bothered to consider the fact that she was the second generation after the war, there might actually be a chance that she didn't believe in the same things her grandfather did. Heck, the thought that she was a Gryffindor, known for disagreeing with Slytherins about everything, even if it's just because they're Slytherins, never crosses people's mind. They only care about her forefathers, specifically Lucius Malfoy. She hated it.

Stella dried her tears and straightened her Gryffindor robes, Stella Andromeda Weasley Malfoy was not a person you would catch with tears running down her face and crooked robes if she could prevent it. She was a Weasley, which meant rich, popular and famous now-a-days. Of course she was a Malfoy too, she had her father's pointed face and sharp figures, but unlike him and his family she was a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor who was determined to show her resemblance to her grandparents Hermoine and Ron Weasley. She wasn't her father or his father, she was her; Stella Malfoy. Weasley Malfoy. She would end up like her mom's cousin Lucy, and make a name for herself NOT because she was a Weasley, or for being the daughter of a death-eaters son and a war-hero's daughter. She might not be famous for being a musician like Lucy, or for being an Auror like Ted, but she was going to make sure people knew she was her own person, and that her siblings were too.


	2. Victoire Weasly

Victoire Weasley had always hated her name. Everything about it. It meant victory, and victory meant death. To win, someone had to die.

Weasley meant death; just look at all her relatives that died in the war. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were her grandmother's brothers. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were her "cousin's" parents, and Fred Weasley was her uncle.

She hated the fact that her birthday was the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. She hated everything that had anything to do with the war and had sworn early that she'd never name her kids after war-heroes or anything else that had anything to do with the war. It wasn't fair that someone had to have names that meant death.

Then she had about the wars in History of Magic. Yes, people her family loved had died in it, but they had died so _she_ could live. They died so Teddy could live, so Dominique could live, so Louis could live, so every person she loved could live. Victory didn't mean death, it meant life. Harry winning over Voldemort meant that she could live the life she loved. Victory meant that the world could continue.

The Weasley's were important during the war. They were active with the resistance, and after Dumbledore died, they offered their home for headquarters. The whole Golden Trio were Weasley's, just like her, and she was damn proud of it.

Then she started crushing on Ted. The honorary Weasley, werewolf-cub, orphan, son of war-heroes; raised by Harry Potter. Then he started crushing on her, and eventually they fell in love.

There'd never really been a doubt about what Teddy Lupin would name his kids. The first girl would be called Nymphadora, and the first boy would be named Remus. Just like his godfather, he'd name his kids after his parents.

Victoire was 25 when she found out she was pregnant. She was happy, shocked... and well, happy. She never really considered names for the kid, if it was a girl; Dora Something-French Lupin, A boy; Remus Something-French Lupin. She wanted her mother to be able to pronounce her grandchild's name. Then she realised she was expecting triplets.

That's how she found herself on her 26 birthday, sitting in front of the war memorial, thinking about baby names. She'd changed since she was a kid. She no longer hated her name, she loved it. It was unique, and held a special meaning. A meaning that she wanted her kids to have. _All_ of them. One of the boys didn't have a name yet, and since his siblings were named in honour of war-heroes, he should be too. Victoire stared at the names on the memorial. _Fred Weasley, Nymohadora Tonks-Lupin, Remus Lupin, Collin Creevey, Cedric Diggory._

She liked those last two. Cedric Lupin. Collin Lupin. Collin was a Gryffindor in aunt Ginny's year. He wasn't too well known, but he died in the final battle. Victoire smiled. Collin Lupin, it was a nice name.

8 years later, she couldn't help but smile when she overheard her kids complaining about their names.


End file.
